Wrapped Around Our Fingers
by justdarrenthings
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a daughter! review please! Future Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello! I had a lot of ideas for a fanfiction and figured I would start this and post on here. I hope some people like it. I really hope you guys will review and tell me what you think because I can't write without feedback! Thanks! **

**Future Klaine! 3**

It was a Monday night and Kurt had just got home from dinner with Rachel and Quinn when he heard something upstairs. It sounded like a bang, so he hung his keys up on the hook and grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter. He carefully walked up the steps and followed the sound of the banging, which hadn't stopped since he came into the house. It was coming from his daughter, Ariella's, room. He turned into the room sharply to find that there was no crazy burglar or murderer trying to attack his daughter. But what he did find was Ariella and his husband Blaine jumping up and down on the girl's bed. Music was blasting from her princess CD player and it sounded like one of Blaine's Katy Perry CD's.

_California Gurls we're unforgettable!_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sun kissed skin, so hot _

_We'll melt your popsicle!_

After that line the two rock stars turned around and found Kurt standing there with a smirk on his face. "Bedtime was an hour ago."

At that, Ariella pointed a finger at Blaine and Blaine pointed a finger at Ariella. Then they looked at each other in complete disbelief. "Daddy, Dad said that I don't need to go to bed on a Saturday! He says I can stay up _all night long_!" The little girl said as she ran over to Kurt and hugged his knees.

"Oh, is that what he said? I guess he also forgot to say that you were going to be going to bed early for a reason," Kurt gave an accusing look to Blaine, who at first looked confused than slapped his forehead.

"Oh no I forgot! Kurt it totally slipped my mind!"

"Daddy why do I have to go to bed early?"

"Well sweetie that was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I should tell you! We are going to Ohio to visit Grandma and Grandpa and some of your Aunts and Uncles. We will be there for a week!"

"Oh yay!"

"Okay so now that you know, why don't we get you into bed," kurt said. He took the braids out of her hair and Blaine picked her up and placed her in her twin bed. They both pulled the blankets over her shoulders and kissed her goodnight.

" 'Night daddies."

Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand, "Goodnight sweetie."

XXX

Kurt's alarm went off at 6 am. He quickly turned it off and turned to look at Blaine's sleeping figure. He was smiling in his sleep, with some of his curls cascaded over his face. Kurt placed his hand on the man's cheek and did what he did every morning, kissed his husband awake. As usual Blaine responded instantly, kissing back and placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back. They parted and looked at each other.

"Morning baby."

"Morning"

The men got out of bed and got dressed in traveling clothes, then they made sure all of the bags were ready downstairs before they woke up Ariella. She woke up without a problem which was good because she commonly isn't an early riser and they gave her one of her cute little pink jumpsuits. They tied her curly blonde hair into a pink ribbon. And by seven they were in the car on their way to the airport.

XXX

Burt and Carole Hummel waited in the airport just outside of Lima at a small café near Kurt and Blaine's gate. They hadn't seen the family since Easter and having them here for Christmas was such a treat. There was an announcement that their flight had arrived and they knew any minute now they could see Ariella.

Ten minutes later, Burt and Carole saw the little girl running toward them with her fathers walking behind her holding hands.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Ariella squealed as she reached them. She hugged them as they told her how beautiful she was and how much she had grown. It was a few minutes until all the hellos were exchanged and everybody can leave to go to Lima.

"Oh and we have a dinner planned for tonight. All of your guys friends will be there." Carole said to Blaine as they walked out of the airport.

XXX

**Okay, that's all I have for now. But I will hopefully have more later. Like? Don't Like? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I want to thank everybody who favorited, and subscribed! But a special thanks goes to Olivia Marie 20 who reviewed! I will give special thanks to EVERYONE who reviews! They keep me writing! Okay so here is something long….. A whole fun filled week in Ohio! Christmas Time! (Even though it's the middle of August hahaha) Oh and by the way… Blaine is 27, Kurt is 28 and Ariella is 4.**

Kurt, Blaine, and Ariella had been in Ohio for three hours and everybody Carole had invited for the dinner was there. Finn, Rachel, and their four year old twins Barbra and Elizabeth, Quinn, her husband Mark, and their son three month old son Bentley, Mike, Tina, and their four year old son Mike Jr. and their one year old daughter Lucy, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sam, and their five month old daughter Annabelle, Puck, Artie, and his wife Monica, Will Schuster, Emma, and their 8 year old daughter Jessica, their six year old daughter Leila, and their two year old son Marcus.

The place was crawling with children. But everybody found somebody to be with and if they didn't, they stood with their parents but were of no bother. At the moment Kurt was talking to Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Artie's wife Monica. Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn were equipped with sleeping children.

"Rachel I don't know how you got through two at the same time and still held the part of Elphaba for two years." Quinn groaned, bouncing the child in her arms.

"I don't even know how I did it; Finn used a "schedule" he had afternoons. And I had the rest of the day. So basically he had them when they slept," Rachel rolled her eyes in the direction of her husband.

"Hold on, you did have my help! She seems to forget that we had children together and watched them together for a matter of six months." Kurt said to the other girls. "At least Blaine was on top of helping with Ariella all the time from the second Quinn had her."

Monica looked at Kurt and then at Quinn, "What do you mean, 'Quinn had her'?"

"Well Blaine and I didn't want to adopt. So we had asked Quinn and she said she would love to carry our baby. So she and I went into surgery and two days later she told us she was pregnant. That's how Ariella got her blonde hair, because of Quinn's," Kurt said, Quinn nodded in confirmation.

"Oh. And your husband was cool with that?"

"Mark and I hadn't met until a year after Ariella was born. But he does know, and he doesn't care."

"So did you guys hear that Santana is thinking about asking Brittany to marry her? She called me last week about it," Mercedes whispered to the group.

"Awe really?" Tina glanced at the two women who were in the Kitchen talking to Blaine and Sam. They were holding hands and every now and then Santana glanced at Brittney and smiled. "They are perfect for each other."

"Aren't they?" Mercedes smiled. She and Santana became really good friends after High School and she was glad that Santana and Brittany took time to date and get to know each other considering everything was always awkward with where they stood.

"I just hope if they have kids they won't get any bash," Kurt said with a frown. "This year was Ariella's first in pre-school and in like, the second week of school they had to draw pictures of their family. The next day a boy came in and said that his father said that our family is weird and shouldn't be allowed. The school called us in and by the end of the day that boy was no longer enrolled in the school. Ariella cried really hard that night because she didn't want anyone to think we had a weird family. And Blaine told her that our family wasn't weird it was super special."

"Oh my god, I can't stand people like that," Tina growled.

"It's rude isn't it? I cried myself when he told me," Rachel said.

"Dinner is ready!" Carole called from the dining room.

There was a scramble of people and children and trying to find seats to accommodate to everybody's families and in the end Ariella was on Kurt's right and Blaine was on Kurt's left. On the other side of Blaine were Sam and Mercedes and on the other side of Ariella were Barbra, Elizabeth, Finn, and Rachel. Carole lifted all of the covers off of the food and everybody dug in.

"This is just so awesome," Blaine said in Kurt's ear as everyone filled their plates.

"I know, I haven't seen some of these people since Easter."

"I think I saw Ariella and Mike Jr. hanging out earlier," Blaine said with raised eyebrows.

"Honestly Blaine? She's four."

"Hey, you never know."

"Daddy? Can you help me get some of this Chicken on my plate?" Ariella asked, tugging on Kurt's sleeve.

"Sure baby," He picked up the serving fork and placed a piece of chicken on the small plate. "I'm also going to give you some carrots, okay?"

"No! I don't like carrots!"

"But carrots like you!"

"Well that's because I don't eat them."

A few giggles erupted from some of the people around them.

"Kurt, after that I would reward her with no carrots," Mr. Shuester said with a smile.

"You, little girl, are lucky that you're cute." Kurt kissed her head and let her eat

"She is so adorable. She gets her sarcasm from you, I'm sure," Mr. Shuester said.

"Yes, and for four years old, she has lots of it."

"So did you!" Burt said from across the table.

Blaine snorted from next to him. He elbowed his husband in the ribs. "Ow!" Blaine leaned over and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled.

"So, Blaine, I heard that you got a recording deal!" Mike said, changing the table's conversation.

"Yeah, I actually am starting in two weeks. I'm really excited because it's the same exact producer who started Katy Perry!" Blaine squealed. Everybody congratulated him.

"Isn't Katy Perry that lady who sang those lame old pop songs?" Mr. Scheuster's daughter, Jessica, asked.

"They aren't old! Dad said Teenage Dream came out 12 years ago. That's my favorite album. My daddies met because of that song," Ariella corrected the eight year old. The room was suddenly silent and everyone was looking at her. "What? They did! Dad sang the song and made Daddy fall in love with him! But Aunt Rachel told me that they didn't really get together until after Daddy's birdy died. I cried at that part because I like birdies and I hope Daddy wasn't too sad." Ariella rubbed her Dad's arm with a sad look on her face.

"That's my girl!" Blaine rubbed Ariella's head, which tasseled her hair a little bit.

"What did I do?"

XXX

The next day, it was Christmas Eve. Rachel, Finn, and their girls stayed at Burt and Carole's house with Kurt, Blaine, and Ariella. They planned a family day that day. Rachel, Kurt, Carole, and the girls were all busy in the kitchen baking cookies and Finn, Blaine, and Burt were busy watching sports net.

"Okay, I think we should make some chocolate chip cookies!" Carole said to her granddaughters.

"Can I crack the eggs grandma?" Ariella asked.

"Sure. Barbra can pour in the chocolate chips and Elizabeth can pour in the batter."

So the three little girls got to work. First Elizabeth and Barbra did what they were told. They Ariella tried to crack the egg. In a matter of seconds yolk was all over her chest, making her blue dress sticky.

"Oh, Ariella!" Kurt bent down to see what he could do to save the dress. Nothing, but… "Hey, why don't you go in the living room and give Dad a big hug."

Ariella giggled and whispered with a huge smile on her face, "Okay." She ran into the other room her little legs kicking up behind her. Kurt could see her jump onto Blaine and Blaine squeal. Rachel suddenly gasped; Barbra and Elizabeth had covered themselves in egg yolk as well and ran towards their father. Finn yelled with two sticky girls on top of him. The girls all ran back, glad that their mission was accomplished.

"Oh this isn't over yet!" They all heard Blaine yell from the living room. He came in and picked up the nearest thing he could find the flour. He then started flicking flour at Kurt and Ariella soon joined by Finn flicking it at Barbra, Elizabeth, and Rachel. They were all soon white as ghosts and ready for revenge. Ariella ran up to her dad and pushed the bag of flour at him so that he was soon covered. Rachel took the chocolate chips and poured them on Finn's head and suddenly a food fight was in effect.

Ten minutes later, there was no baking supply that wasn't stuck to somebody's body.

"Well, I guess we have to buy cookies this year," Carole laughed.

XXX

It was later that night, around nine and all of the adults could tell the girls were getting tired.

"Okay, I think it's about bed time," Finn said.

"No, Daddy can we do that thing we did last year?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! Remember, we got to each open up one present under the tree?" Barbra added.

"That sounds fun! Daddies can we do that?" Ariella pleaded from Blaine's lap. She pressed her blonde head on Blaine's chest and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Carole said. "Elizabeth, you thought of that, you can go first!"

Elizabeth crawled under the tree and picked up a present with her name on it. "To Elizabeth, from Mommy and Daddy!" She opened up her gift and found a Barbie doll with beach attire. "Oh, thank you mommy! Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome."

Next, Barbra grabbed a small gift, from her parents; it was a pair of pink star earrings. "Wow! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Finally, Ariella grabbed a gift, from Kurt and Blaine. She tore apart the wrapping paper and gasped. "ARIELLE'S UNDER THE SEA-ON ICE TICKETS? THAT'S AWESOME! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She ran over to her dads and embraced them. They hugged her back.

"Oh, no problem sweetie. We thought you would like it, considering Arielle is your favorite." Kurt said.

"Okay, _now _you have to go to bed," Finn stood up and picked Elizabeth up. Rachel did the same with Barbra and brought them up to the guest room where all of the girls were sleeping. Blaine picked Ariella up and she rested her head on his shoulder, yawning.

"But, I don't want to go to bed," She said as they walked up the stairs, Kurt following behind.

"If you don't go to bed then how on earth is Santa supposed to come bring presents?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he can sneak behind me and…"

"You have to be asleep for him to come."

They were in the guest room now. Blaine put Ariella on her twin bed and Kurt and he bent over her. "Goodnight sweetie," Blaine said. He kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Kurt said, doing the same.

"Goodnight Daddies. I love you."

"We love you too."

XXX

**Long enough? If you want something longer review! Next chapter will be Christmas day and the rest of the week! Hope everyone liked it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay, I'm done now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed! This is all for you! Reviews=Klainebows Hope this is long enough… enjoy!**

**Songs: **

**Part of Your World- The Little Mermaid**

**Bop To the Top- High School Musical**

Ariella woke up in excitement. It was Christmas morning and the little girl just couldn't wait to go downstairs and open up millions of gifts. She seemed to be the only one awake, so she crept out of her bed, out of the guest room, into the hallway, and into her parent's bedroom. Kurt was sleeping curled up next to Blaine who had his arms wrapped around his husband. Their heads were tilted together as they slept and they were both smiling.

Ariella tip-toed to the bed and climbed up into it so that she was lying under the covers next to Kurt. She curled up with her Dads and found herself drifting off to sleep again as she listened to the steady breathing of her fathers.

XXX

Blaine was startled awake by a snore coming from his sleeping husband. He slowly unwrapped his arms and sat up in bed**. **He looked over and not only found Kurt but Ariella too. She must have come in sometime during the night and fell asleep with them. Blaine couldn't handle how beautiful it was to see the two people he loved so much in peaceful sleep, curled up.

There was a soft knock on the door and Blaine heard a voice, "Kurt? Blaine? Everybody's up! We wanted to wait for you until we brought the girls down." It was Rachel. Blaine walked to the door and opened up to let Rachel into the room.

"I just need to get them up, wait here." Blaine walked back over to the bed and shook them awake. Kurt woke up instantly in shock then realized it was just Blaine then relaxed. He looked over at the little girl next to him.

"Awe, I guess she had a nightmare."

Ariella's head popped up when Blaine woke her, "CHRISTMAS! COME ON GUYS LETS GO! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Blaine jumped back in surprise and tripped over his own two feet. He fell to the floor right when the twins came in and squealed with Ariella, "CHRISTMAS!" Kurt came over to Blaine and helped him up.

Everybody gathered downstairs around the tree. The girls were all ferociously ripping at the presents and thanking the people who gave them their gifts. Ariella got a the Disney Through The Ages Platinum CD, A Barbie dream house, five boxes of different Barbies, gold star earrings, new clothes, the Harry Potter book set, the Harry Potter movie set, a "My First" karaoke machine, a new pair of shoes, and a DVD player for her TV. She was very fond of all of her gifts especially the Karaoke Machine because she loves singing with Blaine before bed.

After all of the presents were opened, everybody got dressed. Ariella was dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white tee-shirt, her red leather jacket, a black knitted beret, and her hair was in two low pigtails. Kurt and Blaine couldn't get over how cute she was. When they got downstairs and were joined with everybody else the whole family ventured to their various cars so they could drive to Breadstix for Christmas breakfast.

Ariella brought her new CD into the car so they could listen to it on the way to the restaurant. As part of your world came on, the whole family began to sing-

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?_

_The girl who has, everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one tavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think, sure_

_She's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got 20!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want mooooore!_

_I want to be where the people are_

_I want to see, want to see them dancing_

_Walking around on those_

_What do you call them?_

_Oh yeah, feet!_

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing!_

_Strolling down a_

_What's that word again?_

_Street!_

_Up where they walk!_

_Up where they run!_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun!_

_Wandering free!_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world!_

It was by that part of the song that they pulled into the Breadstix parking lot and Blaine had to turn the song off. Ariella emitted a dramatic groan from the back of the car. Blaine looked back and saw the little girl had a pout on her face. "Dad that was my jam and it was almost over."

"You're jam?" Blaine questioned her with a giggle.

"Yeah, now can you please keep it on next time? I like to jam out." Ariella then unbuckled herself from her car seat and got out of the car.

"Yep she's yours," Blaine said getting out of the car. He ran to Kurt's side and opened his door.

"Why am I always the one to blame? HELLO! _Quinn _totally gave her the hormones," Kurt informed Blaine. Blaine gave his famous smile and Kurt hugged his husband around the neck.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Have I told you that I love you too?"

"I believe so," Blaine said, leaning in and kissing Kurt.

"DADS YOU GUYS ARE SO GROSS! STOP SWAPPING SPIT AND GET IN HERE!" Ariella squealed from the entrance of the restaurant.

Blaine looked at Kurt with raised eye brows, "I don't know where she gets it." The men parted from each other, holding hands, and walked towards their daughter who stood at the entrance with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"Finally!" She raised her arms in the air and turned on her heel, stomping into Breadstix. Kurt and Blaine followed her in laughing to themselves.

The restaurant was decked out for Christmas. Stockings hung on the walls, along with wreaths and Santa pictures. There was mistletoe on the ceiling and a big Christmas tree in the middle of the room. All of the waiters and waitresses were walking around in elf costumes and a Santa was perched on a chair in the corner, talking to kids on his lap. Kurt could see his dad and Carole sitting near the Christmas tree with Rachel, Finn, and the twins. They headed in that direction.

"The waitress will be here with the free Christmas pancakes any minute. We told them you were coming," Rachel told Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay. Ariella, do you want to go see Santa while we wait?" Blaine asked his daughter.

"Yes!"

The family walked to the corner of the room and waited in line. When Ariella got to the front she was obviously really excited. "Hi little girl, what's your name?" The Santa asked.

"Ariella."

"Were you good this year?"

"Yes I was!"

"And did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Well, kind of." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other when she said that. They didn't think they forgot anything she wanted.

"What did you want, Ariella?"

"Don't tell my Daddies because I don't want them to worry, but I really wanted a baby sister."

"Oh," The man looked up at Blaine and Kurt, "Well, maybe… next year."

The smile on Ariella's face was completely adorable, "Okay! Thanks Santa!" She ran away from the chair and to Blaine. Blaine picked her up.

"So, how was Santa?"

"Um, fine, yeah, he's cool."

"Alright…"

XXX

It was two days after Christmas and Kurt and Blaine thought they would take Ariella to WMHS. While they walked around the men pointed out their lockers, some classrooms they liked, and places where special things happened during high school.

"And finally, we have the choir room," Kurt announced when they walked into the room. It still looked the same, except for a bigger trophy case and some pictures on the wall from the past few years. "Oh look, this is our picture at Nationals! There's me, and Dad."

"So, you guys sang in here? Like, all the time?" Ariella asked, walking to the middle of the room and looking around.

"Yes, we did," Blaine answered, kneeling next to her.

"So your life was like a musical?"

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Hit it Daddy!" Ariella pointed at Kurt and he pushed his finger on his iPhone. Music streamed through and Ariella started dancing along with Kurt.

_Kurt:_

_Mucho Gusto_

_Ariella:_

_Aye que fabulosa_

_Rrrrr aye aye AYE_

_Arrriba_

_¿Quieres bailar?_

_Kurt:_

_Mirame_

_Ariella:_

_I believe in dreaming_

_And shooting for the stars_

_Kurt:_

_Baby to be number one_

_You got to raise the bar_

_Ariella:_

_Kicking and a scratching_

_Grinding out my best_

_Kurt:_

_Anything it takes to climb_

_The ladder of success_

_Both:_

_Work our tails off everyday_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away_

_Kurt:_

_Caliente_

_Ariella:_

_Suave_

_Yeah we're gonna_

_Both:_

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_Slip and slide and ride that rythm_

_Kurt:_

_Jump and hop_

_Hop until we drop_

_Ariella:_

_And start again_

_Zip zap zop hop, flop like a mop_

_Kurt:_

_Scoot around the corner_

_Move it to the groove_

_Until the music stops_

_Both:_

_Do the bop bop bop_

_To the top_

_Don't ever stop_

_Bop to the top_

_Gimme gimme _

_shimmy shimmy_

_Shake some booty and turn around_

_Flash a smile in their direction_

_Ariella:_

_Show some muscle_

_Kurt:_

_Do the hustle_

_Ariella:_

_Yeah we're gonna_

_Both:_

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_Kurt:_

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

_Both:_

_Stump stump stump, do the rump_

_Ariella:_

_And strut your stuff_

_Both:_

_Bop bop bop, straight to the top_

_We're going for the glory_

_Kurt:_

_We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop_

_[Ariella: stop]_

_Both:_

_Till we reach the top_

_Bop to the top_

Blaine clapped as the two finished and bowed. He picked Ariella up and asked her, "Did you guys plan that?"

"Ariella came up with the idea all by herself. She was practicing a lot last night with Grandma and Grandpa while we went on our date," Kurt said, putting his arm around his husband.

"Yeah, it took me a long time to figure out that other language stuff. Grandma kept on making me stop so she could fix it," Ariella told Blaine.

"Well it sounded perfect! I think you're going to be the next Sharpay Evens!" Blaine said, tickling her a little bit.

Her sea-blue eyes lit up, "Really!?"

"Yup, I think you have some real talent. I think you could even beat out Katy Perry!"

"No Dad, that's your job. You can beat her with that record deal thing! You will be FABULOUS!" She opened her arms up wide in the air and gave a dazzling smile.

"Thank you sweetie," Blaine kissed her rosy cheeks and then the family walked out of the choir room and back to the car.

XXX

It was now the last day in Ohio. Everybody had a great time catching up with old friends and walking down memory lane but they were excited to get back home. At the airport everybody was saying their goodbyes.

"Now don't you grow too much while you're at home!" Burt said to Ariella as he hugged her. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise!" Ariella help up her smallest finger and wrapped it around her grandfather's. "I love you, Grandpa."

"Love you too sweetie."

"Okay, you guys have a safe flight and call us when you land, okay? Maybe we can come visit you guys sometime soon, okay? Love you!" Carole said as they walked away and Blaine, Kurt, and Ariella headed towards security.

"Love you too!" Kurt and Blaine responded at the same time.

"Daddies? When we get home, can we play Barbies?"

"Sure sweetie," Kurt said, as they waited in line.

"Can I be the beach Barbie!?" Blaine asked jumping up and down.

"Oh my god." Kurt figured this was going to be a long flight home.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed! I hope I can post another chapter soon! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well here is chapter four! Sorry it took me so long, I have so much summer work I need to finish up :P. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! And just a note: **_**Bold Italics **_**is someone else talking on the other line of the phone… at least for now.**

**Songs:**

**Mr. Cellophane- Chicago**

**Defying Gravity- Wicked**

Ariella was the kind of little girl who hated going to bed, but hated getting up. This made Kurt and Blaine's morning and night routines very difficult to get through. But when they got home from Ohio and started reading her a chapter of Harry Potter every night before bed, she seemed to beg to get to bed, and with the amount of sleep she got, woke up with ease.

Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen one night after dinner cleaning the dishes when Ariella burst in with her pajamas already on and jumping up and down. "Daddies, we are on the LAST CHAPTER OF SORCERERS STONE! Let's get going!"

"Ariella, its six thirty. You don't have to go to bed until eight," Kurt told her.

"Oh. Okay. Can I have some ice cream?"

"I don't think we have any," Blaine said, looking through the freezer. "Nope, nothing. But we can do something I always did with your Uncles, Wes and David."

"What's that Dad?"

"We always went to the frozen food section of the super market and picked out our own pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream."

"Oh that's what the girls and I did after they had tough breakups," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Did Ma' eat a lot of ice cream?" By "Ma'" Ariella meant Quinn, nobody minded telling her that she was her birth mother. They had a very close bond.

"Well, Ma' was a bit crazy in high school."

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Finn said."

Kurt laughed at that. He could definitely see Finn telling Ariella about the dramas their Glee club faced on a daily biases. "Okay, so why don't we go to Leo's Mini Mart on the corner and get some ice cream?"

XXX

When the family got home from Leo's they all sat down on the couch and opened up their pints. Ariella got the "Red Velvet Cake" ice cream, Blaine got the "Late Night Snack" ice cream, and Kurt got the "Half-Baked Fro-Yo".

"You are a genius Dad. Ultimate genius," Ariella said through mouthfuls of ice cream. Blaine could only a mumble in response because of how full his mouth was.

"Ariella, please don't eat so fast. I don't need you getting sick. You have school tomorrow and Dad and I can't stay home because we have work," Kurt said, running his fingers through her golden locks.

"Wait, you have to work tomorrow, Daddy?" Ariella asked, putting her spoon down.

"Yes, remember when I came home a few weeks ago really excited?"

"Oh yeah, that night you got me a bunch of toys? I like it when you're excited," Ariella said with a greedy look on her face. Blaine laughed as he stuck a huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Yes, that night. Well, I was finally, _finally_, casted as Amos Hart in Chicago!"

"Oh okay! Like, _Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane." _

"Yes and may I say, lovely voice Ariella!" Blaine said, he picked her up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I must get it from my amazing dads! And I'm sure Ma' contributed to some of it," Ariella said, adjusting herself on Blaine and burying her head in his chest.

"Are you getting tired, baby girl?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah kind of."

With that Blaine stood up and grabbed both his and Ariella's half empty ice creams. Kurt grabbed those from him and went towards the kitchen as Blaine carried Ariella to her room. He sat her up on the bed and then went into her dresser to find pajamas. He came out with a green Ariel night gown. Kurt came in and started to take off her shoes. Blaine joined him to take off her shirt and skirt. They both put her pajamas on and then tucked her under her covers. By the time they were done, she was fast asleep.

"She sleeps like you," Blaine said, tucking his arm around Kurt's back. Their daughter was curled up in a small ball and had her head buried in her arms.

"So, we have a few hours of free time, don't we?" The men were walking out of the room. As they got into the hallway Blaine pushes Kurt up against the wall.

"I wonder what we can do with so much time," Blaine said with a devilish grin.

"Mr. Anderson, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I guess I don't, Mr. Anderson. Why don't you teach me?" He leaned in a kissed Kurt, pressing his hands up against his chest.

"Well, this calls for a lesson. Last one to the room wakes up Ariella tomorrow," Kurt said as he dashed away.

XXX

The next morning at breakfast Blaine sat down at the table and started talking to Ariella, "You have ballet, tap, and singing lessons today after school. I will come pick you up at school because I'm only recording one song today. I will be done by then."

"Which _means_," Kurt added in, "Dad won't be able to leave work until then. And today is my first day of rehearsals so I can't either. So, you have to behave in school, no taking toys from other kids, and no telling other kids they are stupid. Not all kids read Harry Potter before they go to bed every night."

"Well, don't you think a four year old will _maybe_ be able to read a stinking Dr. Seuss book? Honestly," Ariella sighed into her bowl of Cheerios.

"Okay, just keep it to yourself," Blaine said with a giggle.

"Hold on, Ariella, what are you wearing?" Kurt asked an amused expression. She had a white button up that was tucked into black jeans, and a pair of purple boots that matched a small purple bow tie around her neck. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a purple headband in her hair. "Where did you get that bow tie?"

"Guilty as charged," Blaine said with a smile. "I also did her hair." Kurt gasped.

"I know right? But Dad is a master with gel, and a curling iron. Look, the curls are springy!" Ariella gushed, pulling at her pony tail and giggling as she released the locks.

"Nice job Blainey!" Kurt said with a proud slap on the back.

"Yeah Blainey, nice job!" Ariella said, mimicking Kurt.

"Ariella, however cute that was, you don't call your father Blaine, he's Dad." Kurt said.

"Oh, sorry. And um, Daddy? It's seven thirty. Just about time for you to bring me to school."

"Oh shit, okay bye Blaine," Kurt kissed his husband on the lips, "Remember to take her to those lessons."

"Okay bye hun. Bye Ariella!" He kissed his daughter goodbye and then watched as his two favorite people walked out the door.

XXX

Kurt was just finished with rehearsing a scene and was taking a break when his phone rang.

_I think I'll try_

_Defying Gravity._

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

"Hello?"

"_**Hi, is this Mr. Anderson?"**_

"This is him. May I ask whose calling?"

"_**Hi, I'm a new teacher at Ariella's pre-school. My name is Miss Larkin. I was just calling to inform you that Ariella cursed at me today."**_

"She..? What did she say?"

"_**Well, I had reminded her that she still had one more snack left, and she said 'Oh shit, thanks Miss Larkin.' It really caught me off guard."**_

Kurt laughed silently before answering, "That was honestly my fault. This morning I accidentally cursed in front of her. Just tell her not to do that again."

"_**Okay, thank you Mr. Anderson. Sorry to bother you." **_The line went dead.

"Kurt! It's time for you to do Cellophane!" Kurt heard the director call from behind him.

XXX

**It's not much, I know. But I am in total brain fart. I got that cursing idea from another story . I have an idea for the next chapter from Olivia Marie 20, but if anybody wants to give ideas or maybe wants another Anderson child, REVIEW or pm me!**

**Always remember, REVIEWS=KLAINEBOWS 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Anybody see the new picture for this story? That's what I think Ariella looks like in her four/five year old state! Okay, chapter 5! **

**And just a side note: Anybody else excited for September 13****th****? Darren is singing the promo song…. ( )And ugh I don't know how I will handle having to wait until Thursday to watch Glee! Okay, I'm done.**

**Another side note: Flashback is **_**bold italics**_** this time. And I think I will start doing a lot of flashbacks so you guys can start getting the gist of what has happened after high school and before what I'm writing now. Okay, officially done.**

**Songs:**

**Happy Birthday: Not sure who wrote it but here's credit!**

**I'd rather be With You- Joshua Radin (such a perfect Klaine song! Adjusted the lyrics a bit but please listen to it when that part comes, it's my favorite non Darren Criss song.)**

It was now summer, and in a week it would be Ariella's birthday. Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe their little girl was about to be 5! Blaine could remember the day she was born.

XXX

"_**Okay Quinn, on three I want you to push. One, two, three. Again, one, two, three," The doctor was saying to a red faced Quinn. Kurt and Blaine were on the side holding her hand and helping her breath. "I think I see a head! One more time, one, two, three." The doctor reached in between Quinn's legs and in a matter of seconds pulled out with the baby in her arms. The crying was ear piercing and it was obvious the child had gained Kurt's vocals. "Blaine, come cut the cord," The doctor said. Blaine grabbed the scissors and cut the cord from the baby and Quinn. Their little girl was very pale but sticky with blood and Blaine only got a minute to see her before she was taken away to get cleaned. **_

"_**Oh, Blaine. Did you see her? She's perfect," Kurt whispered his hand over his chest, and the other clutching Blaine's. **_

"_**I did," Blaine muttered back.**_

"_**Oh god, it's done right?" Quinn exhaled, lowering her legs onto the bed. She turned towards Kurt, brushing her golden hair out of her face. "What did she look like?"**_

"_**She was a bloody mess, but she was there," Kurt said, realizing there were tears welling up in his eyes. He started crying and Blaine wrapped his arm around him. "I just can't believe we finally have our baby girl." **_

"_**Neither can I."**_

"_**Did you guys think of a name yet?" Quinn asked.**_

_**Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Well, since I gave the sperm I allowed Blaine to pick the name. What did you pick honey?" **_

"_**Ariella Elaine Anderson. Ariella, because she is our one of a kind princess, like Ariel. Elaine, because it means sunshine, and she is our little sunshine."**_

"_**Blaine, that's perfect," Kurt said, lightly kissing his husband.**_

"_**Wow Blaine, nice name. You're such a Disney nerd," Quinn said, sitting up slightly, despite the pain.**_

"_**It was either that, or Hermione, and I don't think Kurt would have liked that," Blaine joked to Quinn.**_

_**Just then, a nurse walked in with a bundle of pink blankets. "Who wants to hold the baby first?" She asked, looking at the trio of adults.**_

"_**I cut the cord, you can hold her first," Blaine said to Kurt. **_

_**The nurse leaned down and let Kurt take the bundle. Through the blankets he could see her small head with little blonde hairs sticking out like a peach. She had crystal blue eyes and a small nose. She was pale and looked like a baby porcelain doll just like Kurt but had the rosiest cheeks he had ever seen. Kurt's eyes watered up at the sight of his daughter, and even more when she smiled at him and gurgled. "She's beautiful. Hello Ariella. Hi baby!" He ran a ringer across her chin and laughed as she squirmed. **_

"_**Can I see her?" Blaine asked. Kurt handed Blaine the baby, and Blaine started to coo at her as well. He then handed her to Quinn, who began crying along with the men. Blaine quickly took out his phone and took pictures of the baby, and Quinn and Kurt holding the baby. **_

_**The nurse came back in to take the baby into the nursery for a while and Kurt and Blaine decided they would sign the birth certificate and then tell everybody in the waiting room their baby was finally born.**_

XXX

The morning of June 25th, Ariella was bursting with excitement because she was finally five. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When the little girl reached the kitchen she met the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, her favorite.

"Happy birthday Ariella!" Blaine said, running over to his daughter and picking her up. He squeezed her tight and she giggled a thanks.

"Happy birthday honey!" Kurt said from the stove. He turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"So, are you excited for an epic birthday party?" Blaine asked. Ariella nodded enthusiastically. She was excited for her cousins to come.

"Ready for an epic breakfast?" Kurt asked, placing two trays on the table and sitting in his usual seat. Both Blaine and Ariella nodded and sat down. Kurt served the food and everyone dug in. "Good thing you didn't get dressed yet, There is chocolate all over your night gown!" Then he looked at Blaine who had chocolate on his nose, "How on earth…?"

Blaine smiled and then rubbed some chocolate from his plate onto his lips and then kissed Kurt.

"Mmm, tasty," Kurt smiled into his husband's lips. Blaine started to deepen the kiss.

"Oh great, happy birthday to me! Here's your present, EW!" Ariella squealed, running over to her parents and shoving her small fingers in between their chocolaty lips. The adults looked at each other and smiled, then simultaneously bent their heads and kissed Ariella's cheeks. She squealed and squirmed but was only unleashed when they all heard a knock on the door.

The little girl took her chance and ran away, towards the door. She opened up to find Rachel, Finn, and the twins standing there, holding bags, balloons, and some extra things Kurt asked them to pick up.

"Happy Birthday Ariella!" Rachel squealed as all of the Hudson's walked inside. Ariella quickly said thank you as she ran away with the twins, giggling.

Kurt and Blaine walked in hand in hand and said hello to Finn and Rachel. Soon enough Blaine and Finn were in the living room hanging decorations while Rachel and Kurt began cooking and preparing food.

"Oh my god Kurt, I cannot believe our girls are already five. Honestly it seems like just yesterday we were trying to figure out what song to sing at regionals and now we're raising children!" Rachel said as she mixed together a dip for some chips.

"I know. I feel like Ariella is growing up so fast. She is just so mature for her age. It makes want to have another kid."

"Then go do it!" Rachel said with a gasp.

"Well, I don't know. Blaine and I are still thinking about it."

"Okay. So guess what we got her?"

"Oh god. What?" Kurt knew some of Rachel's gifts could be extravagant, so he braced himself for what he was about to hear.

"We got her a castle!" Rachel said with a huge smile.

"A castle?"

"Yes, it will take a while to set up, but Finn brought the supplies you need. It's really cool. You can put it in your backyard! It's like the house I have for the twins in my backyard!"

"Well okay then." Kurt wasn't sure what he was in for, but if it had to do with princesses Ariella would definitely be into it.

Another knock came at the door and Kurt went to the hallway so he could answer it. It was Quinn, Mark, and Bentley.

"Hi Quinn! Hey Mark! And hello Bentley!" Kurt said, hugging Quinn and taking Bentley from her so he could coo at him. He was still very small for ten months but he was completely adorable.

"Where's Ariella?" Quinn asked.

"Hold on," Kurt said to her. He gave the baby back and then yelled up the stairs,"ARIELLA! MA'S HERE!" This was followed by some banging and loud footsteps and the tiny girl running past Kurt into Quinn's arms.

"Hey ma'!" Ariella squealed as Quinn picked her up and spun her around. Quinn kissed her goddaughter and then put her down on the ground.

"How is my favorite birthday girl?" Quinn asked.

"Oh she is very good!" Ariella said.

Quinn looked at the little girl, still in pajamas and a messy ponytail. "Kurt, would you mind if I took her upstairs and got her dressed?"

"That would be so much help, thanks Quinn."

Quinn and Ariella skipped away, towards Ariella's room. Ariella sat on her bed as Quinn looked through her clothes for something nice. She finally picked out a blue dress with spaghetti straps and a picture of Cinderella in the corner, a matching blue ribbon for her hair, silver flip flops, and faux diamond studs for her ears. Ariella nodded her approval of the Cinderella themed outfit. Quinn helped her into it, and then started to do her hair. She first brushed it out, so it was more wavy than curly. Then she brought out the girl's curling wand and began curling the hair. She finally tied the ribbon to keep the locks out of her face, and sprayed everything with hairspray.

"Can I have red lipstick like a princess too? I know Daddy wore lipstick when he was my age!" Ariella asked with her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Quinn laughed. She reached into her purse and pulled out her lipstick and gently applied it to the girl's lips. Ariella beamed.

"Thank You! Now I look like a princess!"

"You've always been a princess. Since the day you were born," Quinn smiled. "Now go down stairs and show everybody how pretty you look!"

As Quinn watched Ariella run away and heard everybody gasp and snap pictures of her she remembered the day she, Kurt, and Blaine told Ariella Quinn was her biological mother.

XXX

_**Ariella had been asking about who her mom was ever since Elizabeth and Barbra had asked her why she didn't have one. "Why do I have two dads and no mom?", "Did Daddy get pregnant with me?", "Was I adopted?" The questions were endless and some more detailed than Kurt and Blaine would ever think a three year old could ask.**_

_**Blaine had to call Quinn the next day to invite her over for lunch and a discussion with the little girl. Quinn agreed and said it was better for her to know than be in the dark like Rachel was. **_

_**The next day, Quinn came for lunch and Ariella was more than happy to see her Aunt.**_

"_**What are you doing here though? Is there a special occasion?" Ariella asked the woman.**_

"_**Well, kind of, I guess," Quinn said, sitting down at the table with the Anderson family. **_

"_**Wait, what's happening?" She asked again.**_

"_**Ariella we wanted to answer your questions about your mom," Kurt answered her.**_

"_**Really? Do we have to live with her? Because I don't want to share my room," Ariella said, crossing her arms. **_

"_**No sweetie, no. You get to keep your room. And we won't have to live with her because she has a family to live with. You see, your mom is very much a part of our family, but she isn't like Aunt Rachel to Barbra and Elizabeth. She is there to watch you grow but not there to help like Daddy and I. Do you understand?" Blaine said to his daughter.**_

"_**Yeah. So she's like Aunt Quinn. Aunt, or godmother, right?" Ariella asked.**_

"_**Yes. Actually, Ariella, I am your mom," Quinn said to her.**_

"_**Whoa," Ariella said. She now looked at Quinn with a newer level of adoration. "Is that why I'm so pretty?"**_

_**The three adults laughed, "I'm sure it is," Kurt said.**_

"_**And your Daddy contributed to some of that beauty too," Blaine said. **_

"_**No, Daddy's charming like prince charming! He can't be pretty! That's a princess thing, right Ma'?" Ariella asked Quinn.**_

"_**Excuse me?" **_

"_**Well, since you're my mom, but not my mom, I figured I would give you a name like it," Ariella explained. "Ma' works!" **_

"_**I guess it does work sweetie," Kurt smiled.**_

"_**I'm glad you're my Ma'," Ariella said, hugging Quinn.**_

XXX

When Quinn got downstairs she went to join Kurt and Rachel in the Kitchen.

"Oh Quinn, Ariella looks beautiful, and nice touch on the lipstick!" Kurt said when she walked in.

"Thanks," Quinn laughed. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yes, can you make the cake, please? The small one for Ariella and the big one for everybody else?"

"Yep!" Quinn said, instantly getting to work, grabbing ingredients and bowls and pans. Rachel was next to her, arranging sandwiches on a platter. "So Rachel, how are the twins?"

"They're good! Barbra was just diagnosed with asthma though. It makes me worry about her singing career. And Elizabeth is having trouble with sharing," Rachel said with a shake of her head. "But anyway, how's Bentley? He's so cute!"

"Oh, he's so adorable, isn't he? He just said his first word, kind of. It sounded like Mommy. More like 'mowey' but it works," Quinn gushed as she talked about her son.

"Ariella's first word was 'Dad', so Blaine got credit. She just loves him," Kurt sighed. "But her third word was 'Vogue' so I'm okay."

"Barbra and Elizabeth's first words were their names. I guess they get that from me," Rachel added. Kurt and Quinn laughed.

"Only _your _kids!" Quinn said, pouring the batter into the pans and placing them into the preheated oven.

XXX

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Ariella!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Everybody in the room clapped as Ariella blew out her candles.

"What did you wish for?" Mike Jr. asked his friend.

Since that morning, a few more people had arrived including Mike, Tina, and their kids, Burt and Carole, Mercedes, Sam, and their kid, and Santana and Brittany.

"Not telling! It won't come true!" Ariella said, picking up her fork and eating a piece of cake. Blaine started to cut the other cake and served out pieces to the guests.

After cake everybody gathered in the living room to watch Ariella open her gifts. In total, she got a few new outfits from Burt and Carole, an Easy Bake Oven from Mike and Tina, a remote control puppy from Brittany and Santana, a keyboard from Quinn and Mark, and the palace from Finn and Rachel, which was being worked on by Finn, Burt, and Mark in the yard right now. It was now time for Ariella to get Kurt and Blaine's present.

"As everybody knows, "Blaine said to the room of people, "Kurt and I have been reading Harry Potter to Ariella and we are now on book six and almost done!"

"So we decided to take her to this year's comic con where Tom Felton and Evonna Lynch are going to be for signings and meet and greets!"

Ariella screamed, "Tom Felton? He's Draco Malfoy, right? Draco Malfoy is so HOT!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled as she jumped up and down, "We also got you the V.I.P. meet and greet tickets. So you get a one on one with Draco." The little girl screamed again, hugging her fathers' legs. Everybody was laughing at her excitement. "And… it's next week!" Blaine finally said, followed by another scream.

"Just in case you guys were wondering, best birthday ever! Thanks dads!" She ran away to the back yard to see the progress on her castle.

XXX

The traffic was unbearable on the way to the comic con. They knew it would be, living just outside of the city, Ariella wasn't totally used to just sitting there, bumper to bumper. She was getting wrestles, sitting in her car seat with a Hogwarts robe on and glasses like Harry Potter and holding a wand. Her hair was waved out like Luna Lovegood and she wore radish earrings like the character would.

"Daddy? Can you turn on my favorite song?" Ariella finally asked, no longer being able to handle the silence.

"Honey, you have so many favorite songs, I'm not sure which one you're talking about," Kurt said from the passenger seat.

"That one that Dad sand to you at your guys wedding, in that video!" Ariella said. Kurt knew what she was talking about; it was part of Blaine's vows to sing a song. The one he picked was so amazingly perfect, Kurt still cried whenever he heard it, and it just happened to be one of his daughter's favorite songs. Kurt went through his list of songs on his iPhone and pressed play. Everyone in the car began to sing along when the music started.

_Sitting here, on this lonely dock_

_Watch the rain play on the ocean top_

_All the things I feel I need to say_

_I can't explain in any other way_

_I need to be bold _

_Need to jump in the cold water_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you_

_Finally see you are naturally_

_The one to make it so easy_

_When you show me the truth_

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you_

_Say you want the same thing too_

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain_

_Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain_

_You're the one thing that I'm missing here_

_With you beside me I no longer fear_

_I need to be bold_

_Need to jump in the cold water_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you _

_Finally see you are naturally_

_The one to make it so easy_

_When you show me the truth_

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you_

_Say you want the same thing too_

_I could have saved so much time for us_

_Had I seen the way to get to where I am today_

_You waited on me for so long_

_So now, listen to me say:_

_I need to be bold_

_Need to jump in the cold water_

_Need to grow older with a girl like you_

_Finally see you are naturally_

_The one to make it so easy_

_When you show me the truth_

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you_

_Say you want the same thing too_

_Say you feel the way I do_

Kurt and Blaine were slightly crying and holding hands by the end of the song as Ariella clapped. "That's the best song ever!" She squealed. "Now let's get my jam playing!"

"And don't turn it off," Kurt warned Blaine. The younger man nodded with a scared look on his face.

"Not making that mistake again!"

XXX

The family had been at the Comic Con for a whole hour and now it was their slot time for a personal one on one meet and greet with Tom Felton. Ariella was practically bursting with excitement she could hardly wait. They walked into the small room and Ariella screamed.

Standing there, in the middle of the room, was Tom Felton. His brunette/blonde hair was tasseled a bit; his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at the little girl. He was wearing a Harry Potter World Tee-Shirt and blue jeans. Ariella ran up to him and hugged his leg as if he was an Uncle she hadn't seen in a few years.

"Oh my gosh! You're Draco Malfoy!" The little girl gushed as she adjusted the faux glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Tom knelt onto one knee and looked at Ariella face- to- face.

"I'm Ariella Anderson. I'm also your girlfriend," Ariella stated 'matter of factly'.

"Are you now? Well I'm glad you told me that, I was unaware! Are you a Hogwarts student?"

Ariella giggled and turned to look at her Dads who gave her reassuring grins, she turned back to Tom, "Not yet, I'm only five. I don't get my letter for another six years." She said with a pout.

"Well that's okay! You still look like a Hogwarts student! What are you a Ravenclaw, like Luna Lovegood? You look exactly like her!" Tom said, patting her blonde head.

"I do? Wow, I just met her. She's really pretty!"

"Well Ariella, I have always wanted to date a pretty girl like you, so I'm glad we met."

"Me too!"

"Before you leave, would you mind playing a game with me?"

"I would LOVE that!" The small child jumped up and down. Tom got up and went over to a shelf and picked up a box.

"It's called 'Guess Who I Am'. We have to put these cards up to our face and then guess what we are," Tom said simply.

"Okay!" They opened up the box together and sat down on the floor. Blaine and Kurt were so happy that he was taking this time to play with a five year old; it really showed he cared about his fans. The two each picked up cards and looked at each other and laughed. Ariella was holding up a card with a picture of a monkey and tom was holding up a card with a picture of a ballerina.

"Am I a human?" Tom asked Ariella.

"Yes! Am I a human?"

"No! Do I have a job?"

"Um, I think so. Dads, is that a job?" Ariella turned and asked her parents.

"For some people, yes," Blaine answered with a grin.

"Okay, then yes! Do I live under the sea?"

"No! Am I a boy?"

Ariella giggled, "Definitely not! Do I have a tail?"

"Yes! Am I a nurse?"

"No! Am I a dog?"

"No! Am I a ballerina?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I win! But keep on guessing!"

"Okay, do I live in the jungle?

"Yes!"

"Am I a monkey?"

"Yes! You guessed it!"

Tom high fived Ariella and they both giggled. Then he looked at his watch and gave a small pouty face. "I think our time is up, Ariella."

Ariella frowned. "I'm going to miss you Draco."

"Me too. I liked having a pretty girlfriend. Bye," Tom said as he leaned in and kissed the little girl on the cheek.

Ariella's face turned bright red as she squealed, "Draco Malfoy just kissed me! I'm never washing this cheek again!" She ran into Blaine's arms and waved goodbye to Tom Felton.

"Oh, and Kurt, is it? Here's my number, call me anytime you guys need a babysitter. I would love to spend more time with her," Tom waved to the family.

On the way out Kurt looked at Ariella and said, "I think he just asked you out on another date!" With that the little girl squealed again.

XXX

**Aaaand, there's chapter five. Hope you liked it! Remember…. REVIEWS= KLAINEBOWS and I need everybody to answer my pole because in a few chapters I will really go ahead with this whole baby thing! If you have any ideas with this story pm me because suggestions are accepted! I have been looking into my own childhood for ideas and there's nothing good so I need help! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The poll is still going, only three people have voted and there is one vote for each option so I have some trouble choosing! Please vote! Okay sorry it took ages but here is chapter six.**

***In flashbacks, normal italics is the person on the other telephone line.**

****Wasn't the breakup sad?**

*****For any of you who don't know, Long Beach Island is a barrier island in New Jersey, that's where I live and this chapter is a tribute to my town which was just destroyed by Hurricane Sandy. I hope that someday in the future, it can be as beautiful and amazing as it was and that the many people who lost everything can rebuild themselves like we are everything else. **

**Songs:**

Blaine and Kurt had a lot of happy moments in their lives and a lot of them started when they first found out Ariella was on her way.

XXX

_**Kurt and Blaine sat in their small apartment watching the 10:00 news when Kurt's phone started ringing.**_

"_**Who is it?" Blaine asked his husband, pulling Kurt in closer when he finally retrieved his phone.**_

"_**Quinn…Hello?"**_

"_Kurt, hi! Is Blaine with you?"_

"_**Yes," Kurt looked up at his husband with a smile. Blaine lightly kissed him on the head, returning a smile.**_

"_Okay, well put me on speaker I want you both to hear this!"_

_**Kurt tapped the screen of his phone and Quinn's breathing emitted through the speaker louder. "Hi Quinn," Blaine said to the phone.**_

"_Hi. So guess what?"_

"_**What?" Both of the men asked at the same time. **_

"_I'm Pregnant!" _

"_**No way! Oh my god," Blaine hugged his husband and placed a few kisses on his tear stained face.**_

"_**Quinn this is great!" Kurt laughed. "When are we going to go to the doctor's to make sure?"**_

"_Are you free tomorrow?"_

"_**We'll see you there! Bye Quinn!" Kurt hung up the phone and looked at his husband, "We're going to have a baby!"**_

XXX

And this was the one thing they remembered as they waited for Quinn to give the results. She said she would do it again, with Mark's consent, and Blaine and Kurt couldn't possibly wait. So when she finally did tell them she was indeed pregnant Kurt and Blaine cheered and cried and laughed just like they did when Ariella was announced to come.

The only thing they were worried about was Ariella's reaction. They were unsure if she was going to be happy that she could have a brother and sister or upset that she might have to share things. So they prayed she would take it well.

"Hey Ariella sweetie, could you come here?" Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen, washing dishes and Ariella was in the other room playing with her dolls.

The little girl ran in, her blonde hair cascading into the air as she ran. She slid up to her dads, almost running into Kurt and then looked up, "Yes?"

Kurt kneeled down and picked his daughter up, "Ariella, Dad and I have something to tell you."

"Oh! What is it?"

"Well, you know how Quinn is your Ma' because she was pregnant with you?" Blaine asked her. She nodded. "Well Quinn is pregnant again for us, so do you know what that means?"

"Are we getting a baby?"

"Yes! Are you excited?" Kurt looked at his daughter and smiled as she gained a huge grin and nodded her head vigorously.

"When is it coming?" She wiggled herself out of Kurt's arms and sat at the table.

"Nine months, that means it will come in April."

"Cool! And , um, dads?"

"Yes?" Blaine answered his daughter.

"Can I have some ice cream?"

Kurt laughed, "Sure sweetie."

XXX

It was nearing the end of July, so Kurt and Blaine decided they would take Ariella to the beach. There was an island in New Jersey that one of Kurt's friends from his last show suggested called Long Beach Island. It was in New Jersey and apparently really nice. So both men took off for the weekend and drove to New Jersey.

In the car, all Ariella could talk about was what she learned in school about the ocean, "It's really big and blue and salty. There is lots of sand too. And sharks which sleep with one eye open and dolphins. Dolphins jump in the air to breathe and are awesome. The best dolphins are the pink ones, I like those."

Kurt giggled because he could remember being called a pink dolphin once or twice by Brittany in high school. Ariella continued her explanation about the ocean until they got there, and pulled up to a small beach house they rented for the weekend. It was a pale blue house with white shutters and a small garden in the front. There were rocks and pebbles in the yard, just like most of the other houses on the Island and a small pathway to the front door.

The two men got out of the car and unpacked the trunk and their daughter from her car seat. She ran inside the second she could and Blaine and Kurt could hear her gasps as she ran around. They walked inside and admired the iside just as Ariella did.

The house was furnished with white furniture and yellow walls and a glass coffe table. There were pictures of the beach on the walls and a small counter in the kitchen as a table. There were only two rooms in the house, Ariella got one and Kurt and Blaine got the other. Both rooms were the same except Kurt and Blaine's had a bigger bed, and the bathroom was in the hallway.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Ariella screamed from the other room.

"Ariella? Please unpack your bag into your drawers and put you're bathing suit on because we are going to the beach in a half an hour!" Kurt yelled in response. Blaine smiled at him, "You too mister. Unpack!" Kurt laughed and they kissed.

This was going to be a great weekend.

XXX

_**It's short, I know. But I can't think and I needed to give you something. I will try to make the next one longer. Sorry guys. And keep on voting for the baby names! REVIEWS= KLAINBOWS**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! With such a small chapter I am very thankful for the reviews and alerts that have sprouted up! This chapter is again not very long but this is honestly all my tired, homework logged brain could handle. Okay enjoy this chapter!**

Ariella's first day on Long Beach Island was filled with fun. Once she was finished unpacking her dad's brought her to the beach. All she could talk about as her dad's unpacked their things was going into the water but when Blaine finally came down to the waves with her he watched as the little girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ariella, what's wrong? I thought you were excited to go into the water?" Blaine bent down to an even eyelevel with his daughter.

"Those are big waves. I think I want to sit.." She began to pivot back towards the chairs. But Blaine stopped her.

"Ariella Elaine Anderson! What happened to you girly? If I'm correct you're the Ariella who single handedly led your entire preschool in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" when they forgot the words! You're the Ariella who sang on a Broadway stage in front of Daddy's directors! And you're afraid of a few waves?" Blaine poked her in the belly and she giggled.

"I am pretty cool," Ariella smiled up at her dad. He smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Okay, now that your coolness is established. Why don't we go in there and kick some wave but?" Blaine stood up and grabbed his daughter's hand. He turned around and waved at Kurt who was sitting in his beach chair and walked into the water with her.

"OOOOH! It's so cold!" Ariella squealed when the water reached her small toes. She started to kick around the water and sand which hit Blaine's leg.

"Want to go in farther?"

"Yes!" She began to run into the waves. Her hand slipped from her Dad's and she was able to fully enjoy the crashing waves swirling around her. Her giggles became contagious, Blaine was laughing watching his little girl get knocked over by waves and then come up laughing. This went on continuously until Ariella came back to her dad, nearly exhausted and ready to sit. The two walked back to the chairs where Kurt was sitting in his chair reading the latest VOUGE.

"How was the water honey?" Kurt asked, not directing the question to anybody in general.

"Good!" Blaine and Ariella responded at the same time. Ariella gasped and looked at her dad with a glare, "I'm daddy's honey."

Blaine stared down his daughter, "I don't think so."

"I do think so," She placed a hand on one hip and then used the other to pat her dad on the head. She then walked over to Kurt and sat on his lap. "Mine."

"Oh dang." Blaine pouted and sat down in his chair. Kurt was laughing at his husband and gave his daughter a hug.

"You are both my honeys. But Ariella, sweetie (or honey whichever you want), please get off my lap. I need an even tan!" Kurt shooed away his daughter who sat in her princess chair next to Kurt's. She began moving the sand around her feet to make a small hole. Blaine sat back and closed his eyes, and Kurt got back to his magazine.

-oOo-

The next day the family went to the waterpark on LBI where Ariella had a blast running around the vet concrete and sliding down large waterslides. Blaine mainly played with her, considering he was having just as much fun and Kurt was not only uninterested in chlorine but made friends with a woman who was vacationing from a town near Lima and had heard of him.

Blaine and his daughter were waiting in line for another waterslide when Blaine heard his name from behind him, "Blaine Anderson?" The curly haired man turned around and was face to face with a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a small smirk on his face.

"Sebastian Smythe? Oh wow, It's been forever! How are you?" Blaine asked, giving the younger man a hug.

"Well I'm doing well, I'm actually here with my husband, Jake. And this is my son, Louie. He's six," Sebastian touseled his son's dark hair, and Louie smiled at Blaine and Aiella.

"Well that's great Sebastian! This is Ariella. She's mine and Kurt's daughter," Blaine gestured to his daughter. She waved at Sebastian and gave Louie a huge smile.

"Wow, I'm glad you and Kurt are still together. That's something I wondered about every once in a while. But what brings you guys here?"

"We're here just for the weekend actually. Monday we have to get back to the city, Kurt has rehersal."

"New York, huh? Yeah I figured, I live here. Maybe you can visit sometime when you have more time?"

"That sounds great Sebastian. See you later," By now, they had reached the front of the line and Blaine and Ariella were being ushered onto the slide.

"Bye."

When the two got to the end of the slide and as Blaine brought Ariella back to the chairs for lunch the little girl l;ooked up at her father, "Who was that?"

"That was a friend of mine from high school. He used to like me."

"NO WAY? But you only like Daddy, right?"

"Exactly!" He picked her up and swung her around.

-oOo-

**Please comment what you think! REVIEWS=KLAINEBOWS! And please answer to my poll, only 4 voters and I am positive there are more than four of you guys! I'm most likely going to close the poll within the next two or three chapters. Basically a lot more from here on out will be doused on the new baby! **


End file.
